The overall goal of this project is to identify genetic factors contributing to Coronary Artery Disease (CAD) and its risk factors, with particular emphasis on lipoprotein metabolism. In studies performed to date, linkage analysis has revealed several genetic loci contributing to CAD risk factors. Studies are now underway to confirm these observations by examining additional families, to characterize the underlying genetic variations at the molecular level, and to search for additional genetic loci using both candidate gene and systematic mapping methods. Recruitment of multiplex CAD families, which had been suspended for approximately 18 months, was reinitiated during 1995 and will continue during the coming years.